User talk:IngeniousCheese
Welcome to wikiG Hope you might join us in editing stuff. You might want to look at this page and pick something: Wikigrounds:To-do_list Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the M-BOT page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icedragon64 (Talk) 04:11, 26 January 2010 Bots! What a ingenious idea! You could do all the bots. There is so much to say about them: Pix, who did the art? What is the difference. When did each begin? Who created each one? NG bots in animation- e.g. Newgrounds Rumble, I think? You could be our Bot-man! See what you can find out. Thanks! Icedragon64 01:12, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Images To put a pic on a wikipage, it needs first to be in the wiki image files for that wiki. If you want to upload a new pic onto the wiki, click on the Upload a New Image button on the left hand side. If you have difficulty following what to do, there is a Help:uploading image files link at the top of the page you have gone into. To put the pic into a page you put this in the text: thumb|left|Darth Vulgar but use TWO Brackets on each end, which does this: The first part "File" puts a copy of the file on the page. Next is the name of the file you are using- in this case Wade's Darth_vulgar.png picture. The vertical lines divide the instructions. "thumb" is a useful size- you can learn about other sizes later. "left" puts it on the left side of the page. The last part is the label you want to have under the pic. I recommend you copy and paste this in place, then edit the names in it. I want to see those Bot pages all done soon, with pix and links and refs to parodies and lovies they are in etc! Go edit! Best Wishes, Icedragon64 23:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Pages and Improvement Well done on adding to the bot pages. You will see that Salnax and I have helped and put suggestions in. Please read the ideas on the talk pages and talk to Salnax as well as me if you want help, he knows some things I do not. Suggestions: *Make a page about all the Bots and link the five seperate pages to it and put the Bot page in the Bot catagory. Read through the suggestions I put in this Talk page about bots and put them into that page, including the wikipedia link. *Please be consistant about their names- its either P-Bot or P-bot. *Make sections by using the big A icon above the editing box- it makes it much easier to edit; more impressive to see and easier to navigate as the page gets longer. *Take good ideas from one page and use them on all five *Put in links to the major Movies you describe. *If some movies have links, use bold for the others, so the names stand out- see P-Bot. Pix on Bot Pages June is Pictures on Pages month on WikiG. I have been working on the seven Bot pages lately, as you can see. Can you please join us by finding pix of Bots on Newgrounds and adding to the Bot Pages. Thanks, Icedragon64 23:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC)